


Some Showerly Actions

by Razorflame45



Series: The Feel Again(Stay) [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 18:19:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6435193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razorflame45/pseuds/Razorflame45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This shower didn't quite go as planned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Showerly Actions

The water cascaded down his porcelain skin, the hot water leaving light red track lines down his body. The heat soothing him and letting it roll down his face. He was solely enjoying his shower when he heard the bathroom door open and took in his hand a bottle of shampoo as a weapon.  
It was hard to see with the water coming down into his eyes, however still got in a battle ready position.  
When he heard the other person come into the shower he swung the shampoo bottle at their head.  
A giant hand stopped the motion of the plastic bottle hitting his face and followed the arm down to see who it was connected to, "Mueren... What are you doing in my shower?" He asked slowly.  
The smaller man used his hand to push the heavy wet locks out of his face to see who it was and then blushed profoundly, "I was... Taking a shower... Actually, why are you here?" He asked. "Why would you come in here when the shower was already on?"  
Urick's eyes couldn't help but trail dangerously low to see the water cover him all over, "I had uh... Asked one of my s-servants start a shower and it would only make sense if they started the one next to my bedroom."  
Mueren blinked, "Oh..."  
They both stood there in awkward silence before Mueren turned around in the shower trying to cover himself up in embarrassment, "Stop looking at me like that..."  
"Looking like what?" He asked trying to advert his eyes from staring at his perfectly round ass.  
"Like you want to eat me up..."  
Urick acted like he didn't know what he was talking about, "Well, I'll let you finish your shower then," then began to climb out of the tub.  
"You're already in here, I'll just finish up and you can take over," He poured some shampoo in his hand and began to scrub his head.  
The soap slowly slid down the curve of his back, the bigger man was having a hard time not paying attention to the fine details of his body. Nor could he stop his body from getting aroused at this sight. "I really think I should leav-" Urick was cut short when he saw the man in front of him bend down to pick up the body poof to pour shampoo on. His voice got caught in his throat and had to awkwardly cough to try to avoid it.  
He couldn't help but watch that body poof glide over his alabaster skin, he just wants to... to touch his smooth skin.  
Urick started to reach his hand out when Mueren turned around to look at him, "Here, hold this for a second." The petite man handed him the body poof and his big hands fumbled with it before holding it to his chest.  
The soap was slid off the other's body with ease and made Urick's mouth water immensely. Now, he couldn't get his body to stop and stepped forward pinning Mueren to the wall earning a gasp from the purple haired man.  
"Urick... What are you doing?" He asked as his chest was pressed up against the shower wall.  
The white haired man got close to his ear, "Ever since you started to live here... Damn... The things you do to me..." His hand lightly gripped at his hips and began to grind up against him.  
A giant shiver went down his spin as he felt Urick's cock slide between his legs; he then turned to look at his face, "W-wait... Urick..."  
The bigger man stopped what he was doing, "Yes?"  
Mueren turned around so his back was flush against the wall, "I've never... had... sex with another male like this... before..." He couldn't tell if his face was red from the heat or from embarrassment.  
Urick looked down at him before blushing himself, "That's ok... I can show you a fun time if you want..." Hand trailing down to his to his thigh and slowly lifted it up to have it rest up against his side.  
Mueren's face got closer to Urick's own before his question was answered and whispered a breathy 'yes', however, instead of getting greeted by lips like he wanted, fingers played with his bottom lip asking for entrance which he gladly allowed.  
Mueren gladly sucked on his two fingers, licking them all over in such a lewd way; the reaction from Urick is what spurred him on to flick his tongue all over those delicious fingers.  
Urick was beginning to imagine those sweet lips wrapped around his cock instead of his fingers, to feel his tongue dance on his member made his cock twitch in anticipation. He took his fingers out of his mouth and brought them down to his entrance, circulating them around the tight, unused hole.  
He poked his finger up to the first joint and wiggled it around before pushing his digit all the way inside of him. When he began to work a second finger in he felt arms tightly wrap around his neck bringing him closer.  
"We... We might... Slip..." The smaller man panted, tightening his hold on Urick. His eyes were closed in bliss, however his breath got caught in his throat when he felt his fingers leave him and lift him all the way up in the air.  
"Wrap your legs around me," Urick said huskily and when he felt he complied with the request, Urick climbed out of the tub onto the bathroom floor. He threw one of the towels sprawled out and laid Mueren down on top of it.  
The bigger man looked down at the sight before him, his legs were spread wide, face bright red, and biting on his own finger. "Do you know what you are doing to me?" He kneeled down to the ground, taking his legs and hoisting them over his shoulders. He spat into his hand and rubbed it over his throbbing cock, then a second mound of spit to rub over Mueren's entrance so there won't be as much resistance before lining himself up.  
"You ready?" He asked sweetly reaching to caress his smooth face, "Give me the word and I'll give you pleasure."  
Mueren looked at the white haired man and gave a light nod to him and soon he began to see himself stretching; he felt full causing him to arch his back and threw his head back.  
Urick pushed himself all the way up to the base of his cock, he felt Mueren clench up around him and then he leaned forward; hands supporting his weight by Mueren's head.  
The bigger man began to move his hips, thrusting in and out of the lithe man.  
Mueren's breath was caught in his throat, this was a complete new sensation. He wrapped his arms around his neck once more, pulling his body close to him. He could feel every movement, feel every pant shared between them, every kiss placed on his heated skin.  
They were getting so close, however, Urick began to pull out and patted his ass to tell him to switch positions.  
Mueren was shaky as he turned over getting on his hands and knees. His perfectly curved ass was higher up in the air than his torso, half of his face was pressed against the floor. The small man just felt so lewd in this position, but it only made everything more exciting. He felt him enter him again, slowly starting to pick up he pace once more, hands tracing down his spine to grab a hold on his hips; feeling him all over.  
The sound of skin slapping against each other collided with the sound of water hitting the bath tub behind them. Moans of pleasure joined the mixture; Mueren's hands clenched at the towel under him.  
He arched his back upwards and let out a cry as he released his load out onto the towel, clenching around Urick.  
A couple thrusts later Urick slammed into him and released deep in the man with a low gruff moan. Once he came down from his high he pulled out of him and reached over to finally turn off the shower they left on.  
However, from the immense pleasure he had just experienced, he had passed out during his climax. Urick picked him up and carried him to his bedroom, laying him under the covers; laying down next to him and pulled him close he took his oversized hand and began to pet his hair, "I do hope we do this again..." He whispered against his head as he kissed his still damp hair, then he fell asleep holding him close.


End file.
